Kyu Sitter
by Cungie Cho
Summary: "Boleh... hyung, ikut mandi denganmu?" Sungmin mengernyit bingung saat mendapati gelagat aneh yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan, namun alih-alih bertanya bocah itu malah tersenyum lalu mengangguk mempersilahkan. Ada beberapa liter air yang tumpah saat Kyuhyun ikut menambahkan beban di dalamnya. "Hyung mau main dengan Minnie?" KyuMin fict! YAOI! Pedo!Kyu, Kid!Min, DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang pewaris tunggal dari sebuah perusahaan besar ternama Cho Company. Kekayaan yang Ayahnya timbun setiap saat membuat Cho Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi seorang anak konglomerat yang bersifat sombong, semaunya, dan tidak suka mengalah—terlebih jika dikalahkan. Ia terbiasa hidup dengan kemudahan tanpa mau melihat kesusahan orang lain. Dengan ketampanan dan kekayaan yang ia punya Cho Kyuhyun dapat dengan mudahnya membuat seluruh penghuni sekolah bertekuk lutut padanya, namun bagaimana jika suatu hari Cho Kyuhyun ditantang untuk menjadi seorang pengasuh anak?

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

**Kyu Sitter**

**.**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**~oOo~**

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**:: ::**

**Kim Jong Woon (Yesung), Kim Ryeowook as Lee Ryeowook, Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk), Lee Donghae, Hangeng as Cho Hankyung, Kim HeeChul as Cho Heechul, Kim Young Woon as Lee Young Woon (Kang In), Park Jung Soo as Lee Jung Soo (Leeteuk)**

**..**

**Teen Romance**

**.**

**YAOI, BoyxBoy, Shounen-ai, Pedo!Kyu, Kid!Min, Typo(s), Bahasa membingungkan, Membosankan, Tidak sesuai EYD yang baik dan benar**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO PLAGIAT!**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**ooOOoo**

**.**

**Brakk**

Sebuah pintu besar berwarna coklat dengan ornamen rumit dan berkelas terbanting begitu pemiliknya keluar ruangan. Cho Kyuhyun—pemilik kamar itu, berdiri dengan angkuh diambang pintu yang sudah tertutup, wajahnya melengos dengan malas lalu matanya melirik segan kesegala arah.

_Masih sama._

Orang-orang dengan pakaian khusus khas _maid_ dan _butler_ yang berlalu-lalang dengan teratur di rumah besarnya masih sama saja, Kyuhyun bahkan sudah menghafal satu persatu wajah mereka diluar kepala. Yeah, salahkan saja otak jenuisnya yang selalu bekerja cepat tanpa ia duga. Kyuhyun bahkan dapat menghafal sesuatu yang tidak di sukainya jika ia menemui hal itu dua atau tiga kali saja, apalagi jika bertemu sampai setiap hari seperti ini?

_Tsk, lama-lama pemuda itu bisa muak selalu menyaksikan wajah-wajah membosankan yang sama setiap harinya._

Kyuhyun menegakan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi berdiri malas-malasan, ia menyangkutkan tas ransel mahalnya ke pundak kiri dengan serampangan, pemuda itu kemudian membuka dua kancing teratas matel mewahnya lalu membuat kerahnya sedikit berantakan. Satu tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak pelan rambut hitamnya yang sudah sedikit kaku karena di olesi _gel_ menjadi sedikit berantakan namun tertata.

Pemuda itu berdecih kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Benar-benar membosankan." Gumamnya lalu berjalan cepat menuruni tangga. Beberapa _maid_ dan seorang _butler_ menyambutnya di bawah sana.

"Selamat pagi Tuan." Sapa _butler_ setengah baya itu saat Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar ada di depannya. Kyuhyun hanya berdehem kecil sebelum kembali berjalan dan mendudukkan tubuhnya pada salah satu kursi di meja makan besar disana.

Beberapa _maid_ dengan sigapnya segera membalikkan piring keramik antik di depan Kyuhyun dan membersihkan sendok serta garpu diatasnya, beberapa lainnya sibuk membuka semua penutup makanan yang sejak tadi mereka siapkan. Asap hangat mengepul bersamaan dengan wangi lezat yang mengisi ruangan.

"Anda ingin sarapan dengan apa Tuan?" Tanya salah satu maid dengan seragam berbeda yang kini tengah memegang sendok sayur. Kyuhyun tak menjawab, pemuda itu hanya menyandar dengan malas-malasan menatap semua makanan mewah di depannya.

Kyuhyun bosan. Ia sudah terlalu muak mencium bau-bau lezat makanan yang sangat membosankan itu.

"Mana _eomma_ dan _appa_?" Tak sedikitpun berniat menjawab, Kyuhyun malah mengambil sebuah _smartphone _dari sakunya lalu menanyakan ketidak hadiran kedua orang tuanya. Seorang _butler_ maju selangkah dari posisinya, pria setengah baya itu sedikit membungkuk sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Tuannya.

"Tuan besar pagi tadi pergi ke London untuk menghadiri sebuah _meeting_, sedangkan Nyonya besar semalam pergi ke China untuk menghadiri reuni bersama teman-temannya hari ini." Helaan napas bosan terdengar bersamaan dengan _butler_ itu yang kembali memundurkan posisinya.

"_Butler _Kang." Panggil Kyuhyun membuat pelayan tua itu kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

"_Ye_, Tuan muda?"

"Aku tidak lapar, sekarang berikan sepatu-ku." Kyuhyun kembali memainkan _smartphone_-nya dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bingung dari _butler_ dan para _maid-_nya.

"Tu-tuan Muda.." Panggilan yang sedikit tergagap itu membuat Kyuhyun kembali menghentikan gerakan tangannya, ia memicing kemudian menatap _Butler _Kang dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sedikit sarkastis. Pria tua itu menundukkan wajahnya dan memandang takut-takut.

"Ta-tapi Nyonya memerintahkan anda untuk menghabiskan satu piring penuh sarapan dan segelas susu pagi ini Tuan."

Tepat. Semua yang Kyuhyun duga tepat adanya. Pemuda itu mendengus kemudian balas menantang pelayannya dengan tatapan angkuh.

"Kau membantahku?"

Gelengan cepat Kyuhyun dapatkan sebagai jawaban.

"Kau menentangku?"

Kali ini butler itu menelan salivanya susah payah. "Ti-dak Tuan."

Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kalau begitu cepat berikan sepatu-ku!" suara yang terdengar cukup lantang itu menyentak semua orang yang ada di dalam sana, beberapa maid dengan terburu-buru mengambil sepasang sepatu hitam mengkilat mewah kemudian memakaikannya pada kaki Kyuhyun.

Setelah selesai Kyuhyun berdiri kemudian kembali merapikan mantel coklatnya. "Aku membawa mobil sendiri hari ini." Ucap Kyuhyun membuat _butler_-nya itu kembali kebingungan.

"Tapi Tuan muda, Nyonya bilang—"

"Apa? Kau ingin membantahku lagi?" _Butler_ Kang seketika bungkam dan menunduk takut. Semuanya terasa begitu serba salah untuknya, Cho Heechul yang _notabene_ adalah majikannya menugaskannya untuk mengatur semua kebutuhan Kyuhyun. Sedang Kyuhyun yang juga termasuk majikannya begitu susah untuk diatur. Pria tua itu benar-benar dibuat kebingungan saat ini.

"Tidak Tuan." Jawabnya sedikit tak rela. Kyuhyun mendengus lagi kemudian segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama.

"Aku pergi, dan suruh orang-orangmu untuk berhenti mengikutiku."

_Butler_ Kang yang sebelumnya berniat untuk menghubungi bahawannya —_bodyguard_ Kyuhyun— untuk menjalankan tugas harian mereka sontak menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

"Tapi Tuan Muda.."

"Tidak ada bantahan." Kyuhyun terhenti kemudian menatap malas membuat pelayannya menunduk takut. Pemuda itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya kemudian masuk kedalam sebuah mobil _Chevrolet_ merah mahal miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**ooOOoo**

**.**

**.**

Seorang wanita berusia sekitar tiga puluh tahunan –hampir empat puluh– tampak berjalan sembarang kesana kemari mengikuti langkah suaminya, kadang ia berhenti saat sang suami terhenti, kemudian kembali berjalan saat suaminya kembali berjalan. Namun begitu tak sedikitpun wanita berparas lembut itu menghentikan ocehannya.

"Kang In-_ah_, apa benar-benar tak bisa diundur? Maksudku.. apa benar-benar tidak bisa dibatalkan?" tanyanya lagi saat melihat Young Woon memasukan beberapa pakaian kantor dan rumahan kedalam kopernya.

"Tidak mungkin _Yoebo_, kau tahu sendiri masa depan anak-anak kita yang akan menjadi taruhannya." Jung Soo menghela napas frustasi saat melihat Young Woon yang bahkan tak sedikitpun menghiraukan dirinya saat mengoceh.

"Tapi _Appa_, bagaimana dengan Ryeowook dan Sungmin di rumah!?" Protesnya lagi hampir menjerti frustasi. Young Woon menghentikan kegiatannya, pria itu kemudian menatap wanita yang hampir sembilan belas tahun ini mendampingi hidupnya.

"Ada _maid_ yang menjaganya, dan Ryeowook juga sudah besar _umma_." Jawabnya seraya menghela napas, kedua tangannya terulur untuk membingkai wajah kesal bercampur sedih milik istrinya.

"Aku tak bermaksud melupakan mereka berdua, tapi kali ini kita benar-benar dalam keadaan terdesak. Aku tidak mau masa depan mereka hancur karena keegoisanmu Teukie_-ah_.."

"Aku tidak egois! Aku hanya khawatir pada putraku. Bahkan aku dan Sungmin baru saja pulang." Young Woon mengangguk paham saat melihat Jung Soo yang menghentakkan kedua tangannya dengan mata memerah menahan tangis. Pria itu kembali menghela napas kemudian mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa.

"Kau tak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku meninggalkan mereka berdua." Gumamnya sedikit frustasi. Jung Soo ikut merendahkan tubuhnya kemudian duduk disisi Young Woon.

"Tidak bisakah aku tinggal disini saja?" pinta Jung Soo kini mulai memelankan nada suaranya. Young Woon menggeleng, sedikit tak rela.

"Maaf_, eomma-nim_ ingin kau ikut."

"_Eomma~_" Jung Soo menelan kembali suaranya yang akan menyahut ucapan Young Woon sesaat sebelum tenor indah putra kecilnya terdengar. Wanita itu seketika melembutkan mimik wajahnya kemudian menyambut Sungmin dengan senyuman.

"Kenapa sayang?" tanyanya pada Sungmin yang sudah berada dalam pelukan. Bocah manis itu mengerjap kecil kemudian memandang dua koper yang sudah terisi penuh diatas ranjang.

"_Eomma, Appa_ mau pergi kemana?" tanyanya polos. Jung Soo tersenyum pahit kemudian membawa tubuh mungil putranya ke pangkuan.

"_Appa _dan _Eomma_ harus pergi sebentar untuk mengurus bisnis, Minnie dirumah dengan _hyung _ya?" Sungmin memandang Jung Soo dan Young Woon secara bergantian lalu mengeruhkan air mukanya.

"Jadi Minnie dan _hyungie_ di tinggal?" tanyanya membuat Young Woon mengangguk sedikit tak rela. Bibir Sungmin mengerucut melihat jawaban ayahnya.

"Ish! _Eomma_ dan _Appa _nakal, Minnie sebal!" Young Woon hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah saat melihat putra kecilnya itu kembali merajuk, dengan cepat ia memindahkan Sungmin ke pangkuannya sendiri.

"Dengar, _Appa_ akan membelikanmu mainan sebanyak apapun yang kau inginkan saat pulang nanti, bagaimana?" Sungmin hanya menundukkan wajah sendunya—hampir menangis— saat mendengar Young Woon malah membuat penawaran dengannya. Ia tidak ingin mainan, ia hanya ingin orang tuanya tetap tinggal.

"_Shirreo_, Minnie maunya _Eomma_ dan _Appa._"

"Tapi sayang—"

"Ish! _Shirreo_! _Shirreo_!"

"Ya~ mana ada anak lelaki cengeng begitu?"

"Ish! _Hyuuuung_!" Sungmin menoleh lalu memandang tajam pada Ryeowook yang kini tengah berdiri diambang pintu lengkap dengan seragam dan tas ranselnya. Bocah berparas manis itu begitu kesal karena _hyung_-nya itu malah meledeknya.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu? _Hyung_ benarkan, anak laki-laki itu tidak cengeng." Ryeowook terkekeh kecil kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sungmin dan kedua orang tuanya di tepi ranjang. Pemuda itu ikut menyelipkan tubuh mungil nya diantara Young Woon dan Jung Soo.

"_Hyung_ menyebalkan." Gerutu Sungmin sambil mencebik membuat Ryeowook itu terkekeh makin keras.

"Ya, dan kau cengeng." Sungmin sontak mendelik tajam memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang dibuat seseram mungkin. Oh, tidak.. tapi kesan yang tertangkap oleh tiga oeang dewasa itu adalah kesan imut yang sangat menggemaskan.

"_Hyung_ juga cengeng, _hyung_ menangis saat Yesung-_hyung _membatalkan kencan waktu itu." Ryeowook sontak terdiam. Pemuda itu bungkam dan memandang Sungmin dengan wajah kesal yang memerah menahan malu.

"Ish! Kau ini, itu beda urusan." Sergah Ryeowook sambil melengos malas. Malu sekali rasanya jika aib mu dibuka di depan kedua orang tua, terlebih jika itu oleh bocah berusia tujuh tahun. Selain itu Ryeowook juga sempat mendengar Young Woon dan Jung Soo terkekeh barusan.

"Tapi sama _hyung_, _hyung_ lelaki, Minnie lelaki, _hyung_ menangis, Minnie juga menangis—eh? _Ahni,_ bahkan Minnie belum sempat menangis tadi." Sebenarnya ucapan itu terdengar sangat polos dan terlihat tidak dibuat-buat, Ryeowook tak akan segan mencubit pipi bulat adik lelakinya itu dengan gemas jika saja ucapan yang Sungmin lontarkan bukanlah sebuah kenyataan telak yang mampu membuat kedua orang tuanya kembali terbahak.

"Ya~! Kau ini, sudah hentikan! Waktu nya berangkat sekolah." Dengan wajah yang merengut lucu Ryeowook berdiri kemudian menggendong Sungmin yang ada di pangkuan _Appa_-nya. Jung Soo tersenyum, ia berdiri kemudian mencium pipi Sungmin dan Ryeowook secara bergantian

"Jaga adikmu saat _eomma_ dan _appa_ tak ada ya." Pesan Jung Soo begitu lembut. Ryeowook ikut tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi Jung Soo dan Young Woon, terlihat begitu manis. Tak ingin ketinggalan Sungmin juga melambaikan tangannya mencoba menarik perhatian Jung Soo.

"_Eomma, poppo_." Pintanya sesaat sebelum mencium pipi Jung Soo dengan manja. Young Woon terkekeh geli, pria itu kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri kedua putranya.

"_Appa_ tidak?" tanyanya berpura-pura sedih. Sungmin terkikik geli kemudian mengecup pipi Young Woon dengan cepat.

"Sudah." Jawab Sungmin membuat _Appa_-nya itu tersenyum lembut. Young Woon kemudian mengacak rambut hitam kedua anaknya dengan gemas.

"Wookie-_ah_, jaga adikmu saat kami tak ada _arraseo_?" Ryeowook hanya menganggung-angguk sok penting kemudian tersenyum saat mencubit pipi menggemaskan adik lelaki yang sedari tadi begitu menggodanya.

"Tentu saja, biar bagaimanapun juga bocah menyebalkan ini adalah adikku." Timpalnya membuat Sungmin mengerucut kesal.

"Yais, _hyung_ menyebalkan!"

"Ya~! Kau lebih menyebalkan lagi bocah."

"Ish! _Eommaaaaaaa_."

"Berisik, kita sudah telat Lee Sungmin!"

Ryeowook segera membawa Sungmin berlari keluar ruangan meski adiknya itu memberontak, namun baru beberapa menit berlalu mereka hilang tertelan pintu dua kepala yang masing-masing berawajah imut itu melongok dari balik tembok.

"Kami pergi duluuu." Pamit Ryeowook dengan cengiran khasnya. Keduanya kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Young Woon dan Jung Soo yang masih terbengong-bengong menyaksikan tingkah ajaib kedua putranya.

"Astaga, mereka benar-benar menggemaskan."

**.**

**.**

**ooOOoo**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil mewah melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menyusuri jalanan besar kota Seoul. Warna hitam bersihnya kian mengkilat di terpa cahanya matahari yang bersinar. Mobil itu mempunyai dua tujuan sebenarnya, yang pertama adalah Sekolah Dasar Sungmin dan yang kedua sekolah SMA Ryeowook. Benda besi itu terhenti tepat di depan sebuah gerbang dengan bangunan mewah di belakangnya.

"Minnie, kau tidak boleh nakal _arraeo_? Belajar yang pintar, dan jangan kemana-mana saat _hyung _belum pulang, tunggu _hyung_ di rumah." Sungmin hanya mengangguk beberapa kali saat mendengar pesan yang Ryeowook sampaikan, ia mencium pipi _Hyung-_nya sebelum bergegas turun dari mobil saat sopirnya membukakan pintu.

"Minnie pergi dulu _hyuuuung~_" pamitnya sebelum ia masuk kedalam gerbang. Ryeowook terkekeh sendiri melihat kaki mungil adiknya itu berlari cepat mengejar waktu. Kkkk, dia sangat menggemaskan.

"_Ahjussi_, ayo berangkat."

.

.

.

.

"Lihat siapa yang datang!"

"Astaga, aku belum memakai parfum ku..."

"Ya Tuhan.. hafalanku, bagaimana ini, aku ada tes siang nanti.."

"Dia benar-benar tampan!"

"Dia juga buas dan.. liar gyaaaaaa."

Saat ini _Hannyoung Senior High School_ sedang kembali di hebohkan oleh kedatangan beberapa siswa berparas tampan yang tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan angkuhnya. Bisik-bisik hingga teriakan kekaguman tak tanggung tanggung terdengar memecah heningnya suasana seiring dengan feromon ke-empat pemuda itu kian menyebar.

Selalu seperti ini, sekolah ternama yang terkesan begitu elegan dengan murid-muridnya yang santun dan taat dalam etika itu akan berubah menjadi layaknya sebuah ternak unggas yang berisik dan tidak teratur. Mereka berbondong-bondong bahkan saling dorong hanya demi melihat para pangeran pujaan sekolah itu berjalan menuju kelasnya, tak beda bukan dengan unggas peliharaan saat di beri makan?

"_Hyuuuuung_!" sebuah teriakan melengking tiba-tiba saja menyela bisingnya seruan para gadis penguntit itu, satu persatu dari mereka bahkan keempat pemuda itu tak luput menolehkan wajahnya pada sumber suara.

"_Hyung_! Tunggu aku." Ucap pemuda mungil itu dengan senyum manisnya. Salah satu pemuda dari keempat orang yang sejak tadi menjadi pusat perhatian itu ikut tersenyum—sangat manis, kemudian mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Kemari _Baby_ Ryeonggu."

Para gadis-gadis itu tercengang seolah tak percaya dapat menyaksikan langsung senyuman manis dua pemuda dari kelima pangeran pujaan itu di depan matanya. Tentu saja, mereka berlima selama ini terkenal oleh sifat dingin, ketampanan, serta kekayaan yang mereka miliki, dan bisa dengan mudah di tebak apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini—

"Gyaaaaaaaa Kim Jung Woon!"

"Astaga, aku rasa tubuhku lemas..."

"Kim Ryeowook! Astagaaa _why so cute_?"

—dan ya, jeritan-jeritan mengganggu itu kembali memecahkan suasana. Mereka terlihat begitu menggebu saat dapat menyaksikan senyum dari kelima pangeran tampan itu secara langsung—ah, pengecualian untuk Ryeowook sepertinya, pemuda itu lebih terkenal dengan julukan '_Cute Prince_' miliknya, dan tentu saja itu bukan tampan.

"_Tsk,_ berisik." Tak ada yang menyadari jika disana Kyuhyun tengah mendegus kesal, dengan wajah _stoick _khas miliknya pemuda itu kembali melangkah datar meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih menunggu Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun terlihat begitu tampan dan juga terkesan sedikit liar dengan penampilannya saat ini, mantel hangat dengan kancing terbuka di bagian atas, rambut acak yang tertata, juga dengan tas ransel yang hanya ia sampirkan asal dibahunya tentu begitu serasi dengan wajah datar dan angkuh miliknya. Terlebih dengan otak cerdas dan kekayaan yang akan di warisinya nanti, wanita mana yang tidak akan histeris saat melihatnya?

**Bruk**

"YA! Dimana kau simpan matamu heh?!"

Tak ada yang menyadari kepergian Kyuhyun sebelumnya sampai _baritone_ merdu yang begitu mahal itu terdengar menyentak mereka semua —Kyuhyun tidak pernah bicara tentang sesuatu yang tidak penting atau pada orang yang tidak ia kenal—. Mereka semua kini menyaksikan seorang siswa yang tengah menunduk takut dengan tatapan murka Kyuhyun yang tertuju padanya. Sebuah wadah gelas berisikan jus yang disinyalir menjadi bahan keributan pagi ini tergeletak di lantai dengan tumpahan isinya yang tertinggal di mantel Kyuhyun.

"Ma-maaf, aku dengar adikku ada di UKS. Aku terburu-buru, maaf." Ucap siswa laki-laki itu menunduk takut. Kyuhyun berdecih kemudian menendang wadah jus murahan itu hingga mengotori sepatu siswa yang menabraknya.

"Maksudmu dengan adikmu yang berada di UKS kau harus menumpahkan minuman itu pada mantel ku heh?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sarkastis yang begitu kentara. Pemuda dihadapannya menggeleng dengan panik tak membenarkan.

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu. Aku tak bermaksud—"

"Tak bermaksud menumpahkan maksudmu?" Pemuda itu mengangguk cepat membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun, cukup lega sepertinya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang seakan mengerti maksudnya, tapi ia melupakan nada suara Kyuhyun yang barusan terdengar mengejek.

"Hahh, dia mulai lagi." Lee Donghae sepertinya mulai jengah dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang satu itu, ia berjalan menghampiri posisi berdiri Kyuhyun diikuti ketiga orang lainnya.

"Kalau begitu..." Kyuhyun menyeringai, melangkah satu kali kemudian merampas sebotol cola dari seorang gadis yang berdiri disana.

"Kalau begitu maaf, aku juga tak sengaja." Ujar Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan isi cola yang ia tumpahkan dari kepala hingga meluber keseluruh tubuh pemuda itu. Semua orang yang melihatnya hanya dapat menelan ludah melihat kejadian di depannya.

"Kau!" Pemuda itu mengusap kasar wajah basahnya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan berang. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena setelahnya ia kembali menunduk takut saat mendapati tatapan mengerikan milik Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Aku kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun kembali dengan wajah datarnya. Jong Woon menghela napas lelah sesaat sebelum ia maju dan menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah kau pergi saja." Ujar pemuda yang lebih sering di panggil Yesung itu. Pemuda malang yang tertimpa sial itu hanya mengangguk sebelum pergi dan mengucapkan 'Terima Kasih' pada Yesung.

"_Hyung_, kau selalu saja ikut campur." Kyuhyun memandang Yesung kemudian menengus tak suka. Reaksi itu hanya di balaskan satu kekehan dari sang empunya.

"Sudahlah, kita telat _Magnae_ tengil." Ujar Yesung kembali melangkah sambil menarik Ryeowook disinya. Donghae dan Hyukjae ikut menyusul _Hyung_ tertua mereka meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah berdecih sebal.

"Awas saja kalian." Gumam Kyuhyun penuh dendam. Pemuda itu kemudian ikut melangkah menyusul keempat temannya menuju kelas.

**.**

**.**

**ooOOoo**

**.**

**.**

Jam pelajaran sekolah sudah berlalu sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu, para murid kian berhamburan keluar ruangan menuju parkiran mobil mereka atau ke kantin hanya sekedar untuk melepas lelah. Dua mobil _Lamborgini_ hitam dan sebuah _Chevrolet_ merah model _Corvette_ terlihat melaju pelan keluar dari parkliran. Mobil-mobil mewah itu melaju beriringan dengan kecepatan yang sama.

Rumah Ryeowook yang menjadi tujuan mereka, karena itu mobil Yesung yang berjalan paling depan, disusul Kyuhyun dan Donghae di belakananya.

Ya, tentu saja. Mereka terbiasa seperti ini saat mengabiskan hari-hari, berkumpul dan menghabiskan waktu bersama disalah satu rumah mereka secara bergantian, biasanya mereka tak pernah ke rumah Ryeowook karena _Eomma_-nya selalu berada di rumah, tapi berhubung Ryeowook mengatakan jika kedua orang tuanya pergi ke Jepang merekapun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkumpul disana.

Orang tua mereka begitu sibuk mengurus bisnis. Pagi berangkat ke kantor, siang _meeting_, bertemu _client_, bertemu _investor_, kerja, kerja dan hanya pekerjaan yang selalu mereka pikirkan tanpa mengerti jika anak-anak mereka membutuhkan perhatian, dan kelima pemuda ini sudah terbiasa akan hal itu.

Laju mobil-mobil itu kian melambat bersamaan dengan suara klakson yang terdengar dari mobil Yesung, beberapa penjaga dengan begitu sigap membuka gerbang raksasa berornamen mewah itu dan membiarkan tiga mobil itu masuk kedalam.

Yesung dan Ryeowook yang pertama keluar dan membanting pintu mobilnya, disusul oleh langkah Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk di belakang mereka. Kelimanya bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah berharap akan mendapati sebuah sofa nyaman untuk merebahkan diri, mereka juga—terutama Hyukjae, sudah begitu kelaparan sejak tadi.

"_Hyuuuuuung_~" Kelimanya sontak menoleh saat menangkap sebuah tenor yang melengking dari atas. Derap langkah kaki mungil Sungmin terdengar saat ia berlari dari atas tangga guna menyambut kedatangan _Hyung_-nya, bocah itu tersenyum manis dengan dua gigi kelinci putihnya, celana coklat selutut dan kaus putih yang kebesaran di tubuhnya kian menambah kesan manis bocah lelaki itu, jangan lupakan juga rambut hitam lembutnya yang terikat keatas, ouh.. Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdegub saat itu juga.

Sebentar, Kyuhyun...? Pemuda mengerjap kemudian menggeleng kecil berusaha menyadarkan dirinya, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi cukup heran dengan pemikirannya barusan tentang bocah manis itu.

—eih? Manis? Yaish, Kyuhyun rasa dirinya sudah gila.

"Wookie, dia adikmu?" Tanya Donghae yang kini sudah memasang kuda-kuda untuk menangkap Sungmin, pemuda yang sangat menyukai anak-anak itu terlihat begitu gemas dengan tingkah alami Sungmin yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Yaaa, jangan menakutinya _hyung_." Protes Ryeowook saat melihat Sungmin menghentikan larinya dan memandang Donghae dengan tatapan aneh.

"_Hyungie_, itu siapa?" tanya Sungmin memandang _Hyung_-nya.

"Namaku Lee Donghae, mari berkenalan manis." Ryeowook yang sebelumnya berniat mengenalkan Donghae kalah cepat oleh empunya. Pemuda ikan berjongkok kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Hyukjae memutar kedua matanya bosan.

"Ya! Jangan bertingkah seperti om om yang sedang menggoda anak di bawah umur!" Donghae sontak menuntup kepala dengan kedua tangannya saat Hyukjae dengan begitu sadis memukul kepalanya.

"Haish, jadilah kekasih yang baik Hyuk." Gerutu Donghae membuat Hyukjae kembali mendelik tajam.

"Kau mau mati heh?" Saat kedua pasangan ikan itu sibuk bertengkar Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan Yesung yang kini tengah berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Mereka berdua terlihat sudah saling mengenal.

"_Annyeong_ Minnie~" sapa Yesung sambil berjongkok. Sungmin tersenyum kemudian membalas sapaan Yesung tak kalah manis.

"_Nado annyeong hyung~_" balasnya membuat Yesung terkekeh geli. Melihat itu Ryeowook tersenyum kemudian ikut berjongkok menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Minnie tunggu dengan _Hyungdeul _disini ya? _Hyung_ harus ganti baju." Pinta Ryeowook yang diamini anggukan manis dari empunya. Sungmin segera menuntun Yesung untuk berdiri dan mengajak keempat teman _Hyung-_nya itu menuju ruang tengah.

"_Hyungdeul_~ ayo ikut Minnie."

.

.

.

Mereka semua kini tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah dengan berbagai macam makanan yang tengah disantap Donghae dan Hyukjae. Oh, dua orang itu benar-benar kelaparan rupanya. Sementara itu Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah sibuk bermesraan melupakan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tengah asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Kyuhyun sibuk dengan _smartphone_-nya dan Sungmin sibuk dengan _PSP_ nya. Keduanya duduk bersebelahan dalam diam, ya.. Kyuhyun memang diam tapi matanya tak henti melirik raut menggemaskan Sungmin yang sejak tadi berubah-ubah karena _game_-nya.

Kyuhyun tersadar, ia berdehem kemudian kembali memfokuskan perhatian pada _smartphone_-nya, selang beberapa menit kemudian pemuda itu terusik lagi, penasaran dengan mengintip ekspresi Sungmin, kemudian ia tersadar lagi terus begitu hingga berulang-ulang sampai Sungmin merasa aneh dan memandang Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_ kenapa?" tanya Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. Bocah itu menggeser duduknya untuk lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun kemudian melirik layar smartphone Kyuhyun dengan penasaran.

"Mau apa kau?" Kyuhyun tersadar kemudian menutup layar ponselnya. Sungmin merengut kemudian mencebik kelas.

"_Hyung_ kan lhat-lihat Minnie terus daritadi, sekarang Minnie yang lihat _hyung_." Protes bocah itu seakan meminta keadilan. Kyuhyun menghela napas kemudian memutar bolamata nya malas.

"Siapa juga yang mau melihat bocah jelek seperti mu." Sergah Kyuhyun seratus persen berbohong. Pemuda itu jelas masih tersadar saat ia tak henti melirik Sungmin barusan.

"Ish, tapi tadi _Hyung_ lihat Minnie tahu!" Sungmin merengut, masih tetap keukeuh dengan ucapannya. Bocah itu memajukan wajah dan menggembungkan pipinya pertanda kesal.

Kyuhyun diam ditempatnya, pemuda itu tak bergerak sedikitpun melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin lalu menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Demi apa, apa ia sudah gila sampai bisa-bisanya terpesona oleh seorang anak kecil seperti Sungmin? Terlebih jika bocah itu seorang anak lelaki, dan itu adalah adik dari seorang Kim Ryeowook! Pemuda sok imut yang mempunyai sifat cerewet tingkat tinggi.

"Eih?" Sungmin mengerjap lalu semakin memajukan wajahnya, ia terlihat begtu penasaran dengan suara apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"_Hyung_, kenapa dari sini ada suara _'degdegdeg'_ keras sekali ya?" tanya Sungmin polos. Bocah itu menunjuk dada kiri Kyuhyun dengan jari mungilnya membuat Kyuhyun kelabakan seketika.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat menjauh!"

"_Hyung_, tapi suaranya keras sekali.."

"Ti-tidak! Itu bukan apa-apa."

"Tapi _Hyung_ itu—eh? _Hyung_!"

"Kenapa?"

"Minnie ingin pips."

"Ya! Menjauh dariku!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be continued...**_

A/N : alohaa~ saya datang membawa ff baru kkkk, okeh.. jangan timpuk saya. Saya tahu ff yang kemaren2 aja belum dilanjut, tapi ide ff ini sudah sangat lama.. dan tiba2 muncul lagi kepermukaan bikin saya greget pengen cepet2 buat XDD

Eh, ini belum nyampe ke inti cerita saat kyu nya jadi baby sitter min ya, scene itu ada di chapter dua nanti. Ini saya taruh di Rating T dulu ya, paling2 klo ada adegan mesum saya naikin jadi T+, nggak mau buat Rate M dulu saat min masih kecil u,u trauma gegara kasus di JIS itu habisnya -,-

Yasudalho, segini aja dulu. sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**

**(Subang, 140423. 11:03 WIB) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary** : Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang pewaris tunggal dari sebuah perusahaan besar ternama Cho Company. Kekayaan yang Ayahnya timbun setiap saat membuat Cho Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi seorang anak konglomerat yang bersifat sombong, semaunya, dan tidak suka mengalah—terlebih jika dikalahkan. Ia terbiasa hidup dengan kemudahan tanpa mau melihat kesusahan orang lain. Dengan ketampanan dan kekayaan yang ia punya Cho Kyuhyun dapat dengan mudahnya membuat seluruh penghuni sekolah bertekuk lutut padanya, namun bagaimana jika suatu hari Cho Kyuhyun ditantang untuk menjadi seorang pengasuh anak?

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

**Kyu Sitter**

**.**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**~oOo~**

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**:: ::**

**Kim Jong Woon (Yesung), Kim Ryeowook as Lee Ryeowook, Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk), Lee Donghae, Hangeng as Cho Hankyung, Kim HeeChul as Cho Heechul, Kim Young Woon as Lee Young Woon (Kang In), Park Jung Soo as Lee Jung Soo (Leeteuk)**

**..**

**Teen Romance**

**.**

**YAOI, BoyxBoy, Shounen-ai, Pedo!Kyu, Kid!Min, Typo(s), Bahasa membingungkan, Membosankan, Tidak sesuai EYD yang baik dan benar**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**NO PLAGIAT!**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**ooOOoo**

**.**

**Kyuhyun : 18 Tahun**

**Sungmin : 7 Tahun**

**.**

"_Eih?" Sungmin mengerjap lalu semakin memajukan wajahnya, ia terlihat begitu penasaran dengan suara apa yang baru saja ia dengar._

"_Hyung, kenapa dari sini ada suara 'degdegdeg' keras sekali ya?" tanya Sungmin polos. Bocah itu menunjuk dada kiri Kyuhyun dengan jari mungilnya membuat Kyuhyun kelabakan seketika._

"_A-apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat menjauh!"_

"_Hyung, tapi suaranya keras sekali.."_

"_Ti-tidak! Itu bukan apa-apa."_

"_Tapi Hyung itu—eh? Hyung!"_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Minnie ingin pips."_

"_Ya! Menjauh dariku!"_

.

.

Baik itu Ryeowook, Yesung, Donghae, ataupun Hyukjae keempatnya serentak menoleh bersamaan saat teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar. Mereka nyaris saja ternganga saat mendapati Kyuhyun, si pemuda dingin, angkuh, penuh arogansi dan sok jual mahal itu tengah terduduk di sudut sofa dengan kedua kaki yang terlipat diatas dan seolah membuat gerakan 'Menjauh dariku' pada Sungmin yang kini tengah mengerjap bingung kepadanya.

"_Hyung,_ Minnie sudah tidak tahan..." Sungmin menggeser duduknya, semakin mendesak Kyuhyun ke sudut sofa. Bocah itu hanya merengut sambil memegang sekitar bagian selangkangannya tanpa mengetahui Ryeowook dan yang lain tengah memandangi mereka.

"Yaaa, itu menggelikan. Kau bisa mengotoriku nantinya." Sahut Kyuhyun semakin kalap. Pemuda itu terlihat bagai sebuah lelucon dimata keempat temannya saat membuat ia gesture 'mengusir kucing' pada seorang bocah berusia tujuh tahun. Hey! Kemana Tuan Muda Cho yang begitu di takuti di sekolah tadi?

"Minnie~" Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya saat mendengar suara _Hyung-_nya terdengar. Bocah itu mendapati Ryeowook tengah berjalan menghampirinya sambil merengtangkan tangan.

"Kau ingin pipis?" tanya Ryeowook yang diamini satu anggukan dari empunya. Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan Ryeowook dan segera naik dalam gendongan _Hyung-_nya.

"Minnie ingin pipis _hyung_, tapi _hyung _itu tidak mau antar Minnie." Adunya sedikit kesal. Ryeowook mengangguk paham kemudian bergegas membawa Sungmin ke kamar mandi.

"Kutinggal sebentar ya." Pamit Ryeowook sebelum berlalu meninggalkan keempat temannya yang masih terbengong. Kyuhyun masih terdiam di tempatnya, dengan nafas memburu pemuda tampan itu kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya di sofa, entah karena apa napas pemuda itu terlihat begitu terengah—hanya saja sesaat tadi jantungnya terasa berdegup sangat keras hingga membuat sikap Kyuhyun kelabakan tak menentu.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, cukup dalam. Satu tangannya naik dan meremas dada di bagian jantungnya. Penyakit sialan itu lagi sepertinya.

'Sial.' Umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati. Perhatiannya yang semula terfokuskan kelantai —menunduk— kini teralih memandang teman-temannya yang masih terdiam menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Apa?" Jelas terdengar pertanyaan itu dipenuhi rasa risih.

Yesung yang pertama tersadar. Pemuda itu menjauhkan punggungnya dari sandaran sofa lalu menatap Kyuhyun seolah tak percaya.

"Kau... ada apa dengan dirimu?" Tanya nya sarat akan kebingungan. Kyuhyun diam, kembali mendatarkan air mukanya.

"Kenapa?" Kentara sekali pemuda itu ingin bersilat lidah. Yesung memandang Donghae, lalu Donghae memandang Hyukjae, setelahnya terlihat mereka bertiga berpandangan. Sesaat.

"Kau terlihat..." Yesung menjeda lagi.

"...sangat memalukan."

"Bfft~ hahahahahaha."

Saat itu juga Kyuhyun semakin mengeruhkan air mukanya ketika mendengar tawa penuh ejek yang terdengar dari ketiga temannya. _Shit_! Baru kali ini ia menjadi bahan olok-olok seperti ini. _Dan ini karena bocah itu_, umpatnya dalam hati.

"Berhenti tertawa atau kusumpal mulut kalian dengan sepatu." Ancam Kyuhyun masih bertahan dengan wajah datarnya. Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali, terlihat sangat mengejek. Hal itu pelak membuat _inner_ Kyuhyun semakin menggeram tak suka di dalam sana.

"Uhhh, aku sangat takut. Kau memang monster yang sangat mengerikan Cho, yea.. setidaknya sampai kau menunjukkan kekonyolanmu di depan anak bermur tujuh tahun." Ucapan yang terdengar begitu merendahkan itu membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin melemparkan sepatu mahalnya untuk menyumpal ikan amis tak berguna itu.

"_Shut up,_ Lee." Desis Kyuhyun membuat Hyukjae dan Yesung semakin mengeraskan tawanya.

"Ya ampun, aku sangat takut~" Hyukjae benar-benar tak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Kadang pula ia dibuat tersedak kecil oleh air liur yang terkocok di kerongkongannya. Demi Tuhan, demi nama _merk_ semua makanan, dan demi ikan amis disisinya yang begitu ia cintai, selama dua tahun ini ia mengenal Kyuhyun tak pernah Hyukjae mendapati pemuda itu dalam tingkah konyol. Ia selalu bersikap dingin, berlagak dan sok berkuasa dengan segala yang dimilikinya. Bahkan seminggu yang lalu ia membuat seorang Guru Matematika yang terkenal '_Killer_' menyembah di kakinya agar tak kehilangan pekerjaan. Jangan bertanya lagi, kalian sudah pasti paham mengenai kekuasaan keluarga Cho. Yeah.. Cho Hankyung adalah donatur terbesar disana, bahkan sekolah itu hampir berada dalam genggamannya. Kepala sekolah dan para staf lainnya hanyalah sebuah embel-embel lumrah untuk sebuah sekolah, karena pada faktanya Cho Hankyunglah yang memegang kendali disana. Dan saat ini, beberapa menit yang lalu, ia mendapati putra milyuner kaya itu besikap bagai tikus yang akan ditikam anak kucing. itu benar-benar menggelitik.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku heran padamu. Sungmin itu anak yang manis." _Rolling eyes_ khas pangeran iblis terlihat saat ucapan Yesung terlontar. Pemuda itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa.

"Berisik Kim Jong Woon, dan kalian semua jika tak ada yang berhenti menertawakanku akan kubuat kalian menyesal seumur hidup." Semuanya sontak terdiam saat ucapan sarat akan ancaman itu terdengar. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun lebih berkuasa dari mereka.

Yesung terkekeh, setelah sebelumnya mereka terdiam cukup lama. Pemuda bermata bulan sabit itu beranjak menghampiri Kyuhyun di sofanya.

"Kekekeke, kau terlalu mengambil hati Kyu." Satu lemparan bantal menyambut ucapannya.

"Kalian bodoh." Umpat Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berniat menghiraukan keberadaan Yesung.

"_Annyeong_~"

Perhatian keempatnya serempak teralih pada sebuah suara tenor yang terdengar begitu menggemaskan. Disana, Kyuhyun mendapati Sungmin begitu asik menyendok es krim ditangannya dalam gendongan Ryeowook. _Rupanya bocah itu mencari makanan dulu, pantas saja lama._ Monolog Kyuhyun dalam hati.

'Huh?' Seakan tersadar Kyuhyun kembali mengernyit heran. _Hell_, untuk apa dia menunggu bocah imut yang menyebalkan itu?

"Aish!" Kyuhyun melengos sendiri bahkan ia tak menyadari bahwa Sungmin dan Ryeowook kini tengah duduk disisinya.

"Kalian menertawakan apa? Tawa kalian menggema sampai bagian belakang." Ryeowook memulai. Pertanyaan polosnya disambut satu decakan kesal dan kekehan tertahan dari ketiga orang di sekelilingnya.

"Kami menertawakan si payah itu." Jawab Hyukjae sekenanya. Ryeowook mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Siapa?" sambungnya begitu penasaran. Kyuhyun berdecak kemudian melempar satu bantal —lagi— di sisinya pada Hyukjae yang terlihat hendak menjawab.

"Tutup mulutmu ikan teri, aku bahkan lebih hebat dari mu dari sisi pelajaran ataupun _game_." Seloroh Kyuhyun tak ingin menjadi bahan ejekan untuk kesekian kalinya. _Tsk,_ demi seluruh game yang ia punya orang-orang diluar sana bahkan bisa memuja hingga menyembah ketampanan dan kejeniusannya, dan ia benar-benar tak rela jika harus menjadi bahan olokan meskipun itu oleh teman-temannya sendiri.

"Ikan teri? Mana _hyung_?" suara tenor yang terdengar polos itu kontan membuat Kyuhyun berjengit dan memundurkan tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat saat itu juga.

"YA! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?!" Tanya Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Sungmin hanya mengerjap sambil menyendok es krimnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa apanya _hyung_? Minnie kan dari tadi disini." Kyuhyun mencoba mengatur napasnya yang kini kembali terengah, melihat Sungmin yang berbicara polos tanpa melepas sendok kayu dari mulutnya membuat jantung Kyuhyun kembali berdetak tak terkendali.

"Ish! Ayolah _hyung_, mana ika terinya?" Tak mendapatkan respon Sungmin memilih kembali bertanya, bocah manis itu terlihat melongokan wajahnya kesana kemari mencari sosok 'ikan teri' yang Kyuhyun bicarakan.

"Tidak ada." Singkat, padat, jelas, dan juga datar. Kyuhyun dapat melakukan semua itu setelah ia berhasil menenangkan dirinya, pemuda itu membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu kembali memasang mimik datar sedingin es di wajahnya.

"Eoh? Tidak ada?" Sungmin mengerjap bingung.

"Ya, tidak ada, yang ada hanyalah ikan siluman bodoh dan urakan."

"YA!" Bantal yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membungkam mulut Hyukjae kini kembali dan menampar wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bodoh sialan!" Sembur Hyukjae tak dapat menahan amarahnya, demi apapun yang ada di dunia itu ia sangat tidak suka jika ada yang menyebutnya 'Manusia Bodoh'. Kyuhyun berdecih, lalu memindahkan bantal yang kini tergeletak dilantai itu kepangkuannya dengan gerakan teratur, terlihat sangat elegan.

"Kau tidak bodoh? Yeah, mungkin kau tidak sebodoh kelihatannya, tapi tetap saja bodoh dan tidak sepintar diriku." Hyukjae mendelik tak senang, ada apa dengan Tuan Muda Cho satu ini? Sepertinya berniat sekali mencari masalah dengannya.

"Yea, jangan lupakan jika kau juga manusia payah." Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang mengumpat dalam hati, benar-benar bagaimana bisa ia bertingkah sekonyol itu barusan? Tsk, memalukan!

Kyuhyun menghela napas, mencoba untuk tidak terpancing. Pemuda itu kemudian menyeringai dan menatap Hyukjae dengan remeh. "Setidaknya aku tidak pernah memiliki nilai merah dan dihukum ditengah lapangan sepertimu, bukankah itu lebih memalukan?" Oh, kegiatan ini benar-benar menyenangkan sekali, sedikit demi sedikit jantungnya berdetak teratur dan Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya rileks seperti semula, seperti pertama kali ia menginjakan kaki di rumah ini.

"KAU—" Donghae segera menahan tubuh Hyukjae yang akan bangkit dari posisinya. "Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirimu?!" Hyukjae bertanya—nyaris berteriak, ia benar-benar heran kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berubah dari yang tadinya menyebalkan menjadi SANGAT MENYEBALKAN!

"Yaaa, kenapa kalian berdua malah bertengkar?" Sebagai _Hyung_ tertua akhirnya Yesung menyela, pemuda itu hanya menghela napas dalam melihat teman-temannya saling mendepatkan hal yang sangat tidak penting.

"Cho Kyuhyun, ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirimu?" Tanya Yesung pada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menyandar di sofa.

"Hanya bermain."

Yesung berdecak malas. Selalu saja seperti ini, kadang ucapan yang keluar dari mulut pedas Kyuhyun memang selalu menjadi percikan api yang memancing pertengkaran diantara mereka, meskipun tidak terlalu sering, tapi adakalanya Kyuhyun akan bertingkah sangat menyebalkan seperti ini.

"Cepat minta maaf pada Eunhyuk." Ujar Yesung akhirnya. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya lalu mengendikkan bahu acuh tak acuh.

"Itu fakta _hyung_, Hyukjae harus melihat kenyataan yang ada." _So Damn it_! Ocehan pemuda tampan itu benar-benar membakar emosi Hyukjae hingga naik ke ubun-ubun. Dengan napas memburu menahan gejolak amarah pemuda itu memaksakan satu senyum remeh di bibirnya.

"Tapi Tuan Muda Cho, sayang sekali persepsi yang anda sebut fakta itu sama sekali tak benar, karena pada nyatanya sampai saat ini saya masih sanggup duduk di kursi kelas sekolahan ternama itu." Pelan dan cukup formal, namun benar-benar menantang. Kyuhyun menyeringai, semakin menyenangkan saja rupanya.

"Kalau begitu berikan bukti yang cukup meyakinkan padaku." Habis sudah. Jika sudah seperti ini tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka kecuali ada salah satu yang mengalah atau dikalahkan.

"Eunhyuk-_ah_, sudahlah abaikan saja. Kau tahu Kyuhyun memang seperti itu." Ujar Donghae mencoba peruntungan, siapa tahu kekasihnya ini akan luluh oleh bujukannnya. Namun tidak, sepertinya Donghae harus menelan kenyataan pahit saat melihat pemuda yang sangat dicintainya ini tersenyum sinis.

"Ya, dia memang selalu seperti itu. Karena itu aku harus mengajarkannya untuk lebih menghargai orang lain." Sahutnya penuh tekad.

Disisi lain Ryeowook hanya memandang bingung perdebatan yang terjadi di depannya ini, ia tak mengerti dan juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun ia juga terlalu ciut untuk menyela dan bertanya, hingga pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk diam dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Lain Ryeowook lain pula dengan adik lelakinya, Sungmin yang masih sibuk menyendok es krimnya justru memandang antusias perdebatan dua _Hyung_ di depannya. _Sepertinya seru_. Dengan polosnya ia membatin dalam hati.

"Baiklah, apa kau sanggup memberiku bukti?" Tantang Kyuhyun lagi. Hal itu membuahkan satu senyum sinis dari pihak yang ditantang.

"Baiklah, bukti macam apa yang kau mau?" senyum remeh memang masih terlukis, namun ada sedikit ke khawatiran di dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun jelas lebih hebat dalam hal apapun dari dirinya, ia mengakui itu. Hanya saja orang itu sudah benar-benar melukai harga dirinya, dan ia takkan membiarkan itu berlangsung lama, Kyuhyun harus segera disadarkan—walaupun sebenarnya ia juga tak cukup yakin _sih._

_Sudah kepalang basah_. Batin Hyukjae berusaha menyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau _battle game_?" Oh_, shit!_ Hyukjae menghela napas menahan diri untuk tak mengumpat. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkan itu bahkan di panggil 'Master' oleh para _gamers_ handal di sekolah mereka. Lalu bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menantang dirinya yang seorang amatiran ini?

"Tidak bisa, kau curang. Itu area mu." Seloroh Hyukjae berusaha mengelak. Kyuhyun membawa tubuhnya untuk menegak lalu menyeringai.

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bertanya aku ingin pembuktian macam apa? Kalau begitu aku ingin kau mengalahkanku saat bermain game, baru aku akan mengakui kehebatanmu.

"Ini bukan masalah siapa yang terhebat Cho Kyuhyun! Kau hanya harus menghargai orang lain."

"Yayaya_, whatever_." Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk tak peduli. Pemuda itu menolehkan wajahnya pada Ryeowook, sang tuan rumah.

"Lee Ryeowook, boleh aku pinjam televisi dan PS3 milikmu?" tanyanya membuat Ryeowook mengerjap bingung. "Aku?" tunjuk Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun menghela napas. _Sama saja lambannya._

"Ya, kau.. boleh aku pinjam PS milikmu? Apa saja, tidak usah PS3, PS2 pun tak masalah." Pinta Kyuhyun lagi. Ryeowook mengangguk sesaat kemudian seolah tersadar.

"Ah, aku lupa.. aku sama sekali tak suka bermain game waktu kecil." Ryeowook menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, sedikit tak enak.

"Maksudmu kau tak punya?"

"Ada."

"Lalu?"

"Tapi itu milik Sungmin." Kyuhyun seketika terdiam lalu melirik Sungmin yang kini tengah sibuk menjilati jari-jari tangannya yang berlumuran es krim. Pemuda itu menelan ludah susah payah kemudian kembali menatap Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu aku pinjam."

"Itu bukan barang milikku, kau harus pinjam pada pemiliknya." Ujar Ryeowook menegaskan apa yang sudah sejak lama menjadi peraturan dirumah ini. _Siapapun dilarang menyentuh barang milik orang lain tanpa seijin pemiliknya_. Itu yang _Appa_-nya ajarkan.

"Kalau begitu tolong kau pinjamkan." Kyuhyun menghela napas dalam saat melihat Ryeowook mengangkat sebelah alisnya—heran, mungkin. Kenapa ia jadi seperti alergi pada anak kecil seperti ini sih? Padahala pada yang lain saja tidak. Tsk, ini pasti karena bocah tu sudah membuat jantungnya selalu berdebar kencang, dan itu menyakitkan.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Ryeowook bingung. Kyuhyun berdecak.

"Sudahlah _hyung._." Oh, God! Kyuhyun memanggilnya 'Hyung', itu artinya Tuan Muda menyebalkan itu tengah memohon padanya.

"Baiklah baik." Putus Ryeowook lalu membawa Sungmin ke pangkuannya.

"Sungminnie.." panggilnya membuat Sungmin mengabaikan cup es krim —yang memang sudah kosong— ditangannya.

"_Nde, hyung_.."

"Minnie, hyung boleh pinjam PS2 punya Minnie tidak?"

"Eih?" Sungmin mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan yang Ryeowook lontarkan. "_Hyung_ mau main game? Bukannya hyung tidak suka game ya?" Sambungnya lagi membuat Ryeowook menggeleng dan menunjuk Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

"Bukan untuk _hyung_, tapi untuk _hyung_ yang ini." Jelas Ryeowook membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak boleh! _Hyung_ itu pelit, dia juga nakal tidak mau antar Minnie!" gerutunya sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Donghae yang memperhatikan aksi merajuk kelewat imut itu nyaris berteriak 'Wow' dengan wajah antusiasnya.

"Tidak, tidak Minnie. Tadi Kyuhyun-hyung hanya sedang bingung, dia belum kenal Minnie. Sekarang coba kalian berkenalan." Kalimat yang Ryeowook lontarkan mendapat dua reaksi berbeda dari dua orang di dekatnya. Jika Sungmin hanya mengerjap sambil memasang pose berfikir Kyuhyun malah melotot nyaris berteriak tak setuju.

"_Hyung_!" sentak Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook dan Sungmin menoleh padanya. Bocah itu hanya mengangguk dua kali lalu tersenyum manis.

"Ah, benar juga ya.. baiklah _hyung_ ayo berkenalan." Sungmin mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabat lalu tersenyum menunjukkan dua gigi kelincinya.

Kyuhyun diam. Pemuda itu seolah membeku di tempatnya.

"_Hyung_?" panggil Sungmin lagi setelah lima menit tak jua mendapat respon. Ryeowook berniat menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku menatap wajah Sungmin sebelum niat itu terhenti oleh Sungmin yang menyimpan satu telunjuk di bibirnya.

"Shhht~ _hyung_ diam biar Minnie saja." Bisiknya membuat semua orang didalam sana terkekeh geli.

"Baiklah." Jawab Ryeowook dengan volume suara tak kalah pelan.

Sungmin maju perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit membawa tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya ikut maju, dengan jarak sekitar lima senti meter bocah itu memperhatikan wajah di depannya begitu serius, dan Kyuhyun tersadar karenanya.

"_Hyung_, tampan." Ucap Sungmin polos. Kyuhyun gelapan, pemuda itu memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit saat wajah dengan mimik polos itu terus maju dan memenuhi pandangannya.

"_Hyung_ tampan tapi nakal."

"A—apa?" Kyuhyun sudah tak dapat berkata-kata lagi saat melihat wajah merengut Sungmin yang begitu keterlaluan menggemaskan. Tak dapat terbayang lagi bagaimana ekspresi Hyukjae yang tadi di ejeknya saat melihat tingkah memalukannya saat ini.

"_Hyung_ kalau mau pinjam harus bilang sendiri, _appa_ bilang begitu." Kyuhyun melirik Donghae yang terlihat begitu antusias memperhatikan Sungmin, lalu beralih pada Hyukjae yang kini tengah menatap sinis padanya, beralih lagi pada Yesung yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan intens, lalu Ryeowook yang memberikan gesture mengangguk seolah berkata 'turuti saja' pada Kyuhyun, dan terakhir.. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang kini masih memandangnya dengan mata foxy rubah itu. Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

"Ba-baiklah, biarkan aku pinjam." Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit terbata. Sungmin mengerucut lalu menggeleng.

"_Na'ah,_ kita kan belum kenalan." Timpalnya seraya mengulurkan tangan. "Ayo _hyung_, perkenalkan namaku Lee Sungmin, umurku tujuh tahun. Senang berkenalan dengan _hyung~_" Demi Tuhan! Senyum manis itu, tenor mendayu itu... Jantung Kyuhyun lagi-lagi berdetak cepat karenanya.

'Astaga, tubuhku lemas.' Batin Kyuhyun mencoba menahan tangannya yang terulur agar tidak bergetar.

"A—ku, Cho Kyuhyun." Sahut Kyuhyun seadanya. Sungmin mengangguk lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah, _hyung _boleh pinjam."

"Hahhhh—"

"Tapi dengan syarat."

"... Apa?"

"Minnie ikut main, duduk di pangkuan _hyung nde_!"

Astaga! ini petaka!

**.**

**.**

**oooOOooo**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil _Chevrolet_ merah melaju sedang menuju pelataran luas sebuah rumah —bak istana— mewah di kawasan elit Seoul. Cat merah mengkilatnya seakan tak hilang tertelan kegelapan yang mendominasi. Mobil itu segera masuk, melaju kembali saat pintu gerbang mewah nya terbuka. Kali ini lajunya tidak sedang, juga tak cepat. Mobil itu bergerak lambat menuju teras pintu utama di rumah besarnya.

_**Brugh**_

Mobil terhenti lalu pintunya terbanting keras saat seseorang keluar darisana. Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu tak langsung mengambil langkah menuju rumah melainkan berjalan menghampiri pintu sebelahnya. Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan kemudian menggendong Sungmin yang sudah terlelap sejak di perjalanan tadi, satu tangannya meraih gundukan besar tas ransel yang di bawa Sungmin.

"_Tsk_, benar-benar merepotkan." Gerutunya saat ia merasa pundak dan lengannya akan copot saat membawa beban seberat itu.

"Selamat datang Tuan muda." Kyuhyun hanya berdehem kecil saat seorang _Butler _menyambutnya di pintu masuk, dengan sembarang ia melempar tas ransel Sungmin pada pria paruh baya itu.

"Dimana _eomma_ dan _appa_?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mendapati rumahnya masih dalam keadaan yang sama. Senyap.

"Tuan besar dan Nyonya sudah pulang petang tadi, hanya saja sepuluh menit yang lalu mereka bergegas pergi ke Jepang saat seseorang menelponnya. Nyonya berpesan agar anda tak tidur terlalu larut malam ini." Jawab _Butler_ Kang dengan formal.

Kyuhyun menghela napas bosan lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya. "Kapan mereka pulang?" tanya nya sambil membenarkan posisi gendongan Sungmin.

"Tuan dan Nyonya tidak mengatakan kapan mereka akan pulang Tuan muda."

"Baiklah, bawa tas ransel itu ke kamar ku nanti."

"Eum—Tuan muda." Kyuhyun berhenti lalu memandang Butler Kang heran.

"Apa?"

"Maafkan saya sudah lancang, tapi kalau saya boleh tahu. Anak itu siapa?"

"Namanya Lee Sungmin, dia adik Lee Ryeowok dia juga akan tinggal disini selama satu bulan."

"Tuan—" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya –lagi– kemudian memandang _Butler_ Kang dengan ekspresi datar.

"Apalagi?"

"Tuan muda apa anda tidak berat? Biarkan saya yang menggendongkan." Kyuhyun sontak menatap tajam, pemuda itu memandang Sungmin dan Butler Kang secara bergantian, lalu memeluk Sungmin dengan _posesive._

"Tidak." Ujarnya datar lalu seger berlalu menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merebahkan Sungmin yang masih terlelap dengan perlahan diatas ranjangnya, lalu menaikan selimut tebal berwarna _cream soft_ hingga menutup seluruh tubuh bocah itu sebatas leher. Kyuhyun menghela napas, kemudian duduk ditepi ranjang sambil memandang wajah malaikat Sungmin yang tengah tertidur.

Masih terpatri jelas diingatannya bagaimana sebuah kenyataan akan kekalahannya harus ia telan bulat-bulat. Sebenarnya permainan Hyukjae begitu kaku dan masih sangat amatir, bahkan ia tak lebih pandai memainkan tombol-tombol itu dari adik kelasnya. Hanya saja Sungmin, bocah manis itu duduk dan ikut menikmati euporia menyenangkan saat bermain game di pangkuannya.

Semua itu memang sudah sesuai perjanjian yang dibuat oleh mereka, tapi apa bisa kalian bayangkan betapa gugupnya Kyuhyun saat itu? Seberapa cepat jantungnya berdetak? Bahkan gelar 'Master' yang sudah ia dapatkan susah payah pun lenyap seketika. Hyukjae membawa kemenangan dengan senyum pongahnya yang menyebalkan. Aish! Kyuhyun ingin melindasnya saat itu juga. Terlebih saat dengan liciknya ia meminta Kyuhyun melakukan satu permintaannya, apapun itu.

Yeah, mungkin dengan mudah sudah bisa kalian tebak, Hyukjae ingin Kyuhyun menjadi _Baby Sitter_ Sungmin yang _notabene_ adalah kelemahannya —mulai hari ini— selama satu bulan! Oh, ini gila.

Kalian bertanya Ryeowook? Pemuda mungil yang sok imut dengan cerewet kelewat bawel itu? Dia malah tertawa senang karena lusa esok orang tua Yesung mengajaknya menginap di rumah mereka, ia berkata akhirnya ia bisa bermesraan dengan kekasihnya tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan Sungmin. Tsk, mereka semua sama saja.

'_Akhirnya kau termakan omongan mu sendiri Tuan muda Cho, mulai saat ini cobalah untuk menghargai orang lain lewat mulut pedasmu itu.'_

Itu adalah sebaris kalimat dari puluhan bait yang Kyuhyun dengar dari mulut Hyukjae saat menceramahinya.

"Yaish! Menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun membanting tubuhnya dengan kasar menyebabkan suara 'bugh' halus terdengar saat punggungnya terhempas ke kasur, ia tak menyadari jika perlakuannya itu mengusik tidur nyenyak Sungmin.

"Tidak mungkin.." bisiknya sambil menutup wajah dengan lengan kanannya. Pemuda itu menghela napas dalam. Bukan, bukan kemenangan Hyukjae yang menjadi fokus perhatiannya kini, tapi kalimat yang Donghae bisikkan sebelum mereka pulang.

'_Sepertinya kau jatuh pada bocah manis itu Kyu.'_ Cukup singkat, pelan, dan terdengar bagai sebuah candaan, namun kalimat itu masih tercetak jelas dalam benaknya dan menjadi perhatian Kyuhyun sampai saat ini.

"Tidak mungkin, aku memang sudah memiliki gejala itu. Jadi wajar jika selalu berdebar cepat, itu hanya efek keimutannya, ya bocah itu hanya terlalu manis, tidak lebih. Kau bukan seorang pedofil Cho Kyuhyun." Pemuda itu menghela napas, mati-matian meyakinkan diri sendiri jika penyebab keanehannya seharian ini adalah rasa suka nya pada Sungmin—ah, tidak. Kyuhyun suka, Kyuhyun menyukai tingkah manis bocah itu. Tentu saja, tidak lebih, Kyuhyun yakin bahwa itu bukan cinta. Bukan, ya bukan cinta.

"_Hyung~_" Kyuhyun tersadar saat merasa dua kaki mungil yang ada di bawah kepalanya itu bergeliat resah. Entah mengikuti naluri atau apa, pemuda itu bangun dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin.

"Wookie-_hyung_~" gumam Sungmin lagi kini mengucak kedua matanya. Dengan bibir mengurucut bocah itu menggeliatkan tubuhnya lalu mengerjap saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Eih? Minnie dimana?" tanya bocah manis itu sambil membawa tubuhnya untuk terduduk. Awalnya Kyuhyun masih berjengit, dan terlihat sedikit aneh saat jantung nya terus berdetak cepat. Tapi perlahan-lahan ia dapat mengatur mimik wajahnya kembali datar, akan sangat tidak etis jika ia terus-terusan bertingkah konyol di depan bocah ini.

"Dirumahku." Jawaban singkat itu membuat Sungmin mengerjap. "Eoh? Kenapa ada dirumah _hyung_?" Kyuhyun memutar kedua bolamatanya bosan.

"Kau tidak ingat apa yang hyung-mu bilang tadi?" Sungmin mengerjap, bibirnya mengerucut mencoba mengingat apa saja yang _hyung_-nya bilang sebelum ia pergi kesini.

'_Satu bulan ini kau harus tinggal dirumah Kyuhyun-hyung arraseo? Jangan nakal, hyung sedang ada urusan. Nanti setiap pulang sekolah hyung akan main bersamamu, hyung juga akan sering-sering menelponmu. Jadilah dongsaeng yang baik, hyung menyayangimu~'_

Bibir bocah itu membulat paham sebelum akhirnya satu cengiran mengalun begitu manisnya. "Minnie lupa _hyung_." Ucapnya sambil menggaruk dagu. Kyuhyun menghela napas, kemudian membuka sepatu yang masih melekat di kakinya.

"Kamar _hyung_ sangat bagus." Tanpa memperdulikan ocehan kagum Sungmin Kyuhyun segera menyambar handuk tebal dan kimono handuk yang tergantung di sudut pintu kamar mandinya.

"Aku mau mandi, kau tunggulah disini dulu." ujar Kyuhyun datar—walau masih sedikit aneh. Agaknya pemuda tampan itu sudah mulai terbiasa akan kehadiran Sungmin disisinya.

"_Hyung_!" Kyuhyun terhenti lalu memandang Sungmin heran.

"Ada apa?"

"_Hyung_ mau mandi kan?"

"Nde."

"Minnie ikut~"

"Yah! Apa kau sudah gila?!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be continued..**_

A/N: Hulaaa~ maaf untuk posting yang cukup lama ya, kemarin saya sakit lalu pas sudah ketik file nya nggak sengaja ke hapus =_= itu benar2 menyebalkan -_,- oke chapter ini saya Cuma bisa kasih ini. Ini alurnya, dan segini adanya. Ini juga nggak akan pake konflik yg terlalu berat kok, kalian bisa ukur dari penulisan diksi saya, kalau tulisannya sederhana dan terkesan biasa itu artinya ff nya ringan, tapi kalau konflik nya rumit saya cenderung menulis diksi yang berat(?)

Euh, saya mau tanya. Apa diantara kalian ada yang mengingat ff 'Innocent Bunny'? ff collab saya dengan ? kalau ada, apa kalian masih ingin ff itu lanjut? Jika kalian mau saya akan usahakan post dalam waktu dekat ini.

Bailah itu saja, bye~~~~~

**Sign,**

**Cungie Cho**

**(Subang, 140429. 10:37 WIB)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary **: Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang pewaris tunggal dari sebuah perusahaan besar ternama Cho Company. Kekayaan yang Ayahnya timbun setiap saat membuat Cho Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi seorang anak konglomerat yang bersifat sombong, semaunya, dan tidak suka mengalah—terlebih jika dikalahkan. Ia terbiasa hidup dengan kemudahan tanpa mau melihat kesusahan orang lain. Dengan ketampanan dan kekayaan yang ia punya Cho Kyuhyun dapat dengan mudahnya membuat seluruh penghuni sekolah bertekuk lutut padanya, namun bagaimana jika suatu hari Cho Kyuhyun ditantang untuk menjadi seorang pengasuh anak?

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**.. **

**Kyu Sitter **

**.**

**Cungie Cho aka Megumi Kishimoto**

**~oOo~**

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**:: ::**

**Kim Jong Woon (Yesung), Kim Ryeowook as Lee Ryeowook, Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk), Lee Donghae, Hangeng as Cho Hankyung, Kim HeeChul as Cho Heechul, Kim Young Woon as Lee Young Woon (Kang In), Park Jung Soo as Lee Jung Soo (Leeteuk)**

**..**

**Teen Romance**

**.**

**The All Cast Belong to God and Themselves**

**.**

**YAOI, BoyxBoy, Shounen-ai, Pedo!Kyu, Kid!Min, Typo(s), Bahasa membingungkan, Membosankan, Tidak sesuai EYD yang baik dan benar**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIAT!**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**ooOOoo**

.

**Kyuhyun : 18 Tahun **

**Sungmin : 7 Tahun **

.

"_Kamar hyung sangat bagus." Tanpa memperdulikan ocehan kagum Sungmin Kyuhyun segera menyambar handuk tebal dan kimono handuk yang tergantung di sudut pintu kamar mandinya._

"_Aku mau mandi, kau tunggulah disini dulu." ujar Kyuhyun datar—walau terkesan masih sedikit aneh. Agaknya pemuda tampan itu sudah mulai –harus– terbiasa akan kehadiran Sungmin disisinya. _

"_Hyung!" Kyuhyun terhenti lalu memandang Sungmin heran. _

"_Ada apa?" _

"_Hyung mau mandi kan?" _

"_Nde." _

"_Minnie ikut~" _

"_Yah! Apa kau sudah gila?! _

.

.

Wajah manis dengan pipi bulat itu mengeruh seketika, Sungmin mencebikkan bibirnya lalu beringsut turun dari atas ranjang dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Minnie belum mandi _hyung-ah_~" protesnya sambil menghentakkan kaki di depan Kyuhyun. Yang lebih dewasa hanya dapat menelan ludah, susah payah. Tubuh Kyuhyun dibuat membeku saat debaran jantungnya seolah mematikan fungsi-fungsi otot saraf yang terhubung langsung dari otaknya. Kyuhyun seolah tak dapat berfikir jernih saat ini.

"_Hyuuung_~ ayolah, Minnie gerah, Minnie sudah bau~" Kyuhyun memundurkan langkahnya saat melihat Sungmin semakin berjalan mendekat, bibir mungil ber-_shape_ M itu mengerucut kesal, sangat imut. Sungguh keterlaluan.

"YA! Jangan mendekat lagi!" Tolak Kyuhyun saat tubuhnya menabrak tembok, ia sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi. Mendengar penolakan itu Sungmin semakin merengut ditempatnya.

"Kalau begitu mandi~~~~" rengeknya seraya merentangkan kedua tangan mungilnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

'_Kendalikan dirimu Cho Kyuhyun.'_ Batinnya terus merapal mantra.

"Ka-kau bisa mandi sendiri... kau, duluan saja." Kalimat itu memang terdengar cukup berantakan. Namun percayalah, Kyuhyun sudah mati-matian berusaha mengendalikan dirinya agar terlihat biasa saja. Mendengar itu Sungmin mendelik imut, bocah itu memandang Kyuhyun tajam dengan tatapan kelincinya. Oh, ayolah.. tatapan itu sama sekali ti-dak se-ram!

"Wookie-_hyung_ bilang Kyu-_hyung_ akan jaga Minnie, dan Minnie bisa minta apapun yang Minnie mau pada Kyu-_hyung_. Tapi kenapa Kyu-_hyung_ nakal? Minnie mau bilang saja sama Wookie-_hyung._" Gerutunya sarat ancaman. Ditempatnya Kyuhyun hanya mampu berdecak sebal, _Oh.. ayolah bocah manis, ucapanmu mengingatkanku pada kejadian memalukan sore tadi_. Batin Kyuhyun mendumal kesal.

"_Hyung_~ ayolah~"

"Ku bilang tidak ya tidak Lee Sungmin!"

"_Hyung_ memarahiku?"

Kyuhyun dibuat gelagapan seketika saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang sudah memerah dengan tatapan mata semendung awan kelabu. _Shit_, Jangan sampai bocah ini menangis.

"He-hey, yah.. jangan bilang kau akan menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun sarat kekhawatiran. Entah menguap kemana rasa gugupnya, debaran jantungnya pun kian tak kentara saat melihat wajah manis itu mengeruh tak senang, terlebih jika bocah itu menangis.

"Minnie—hiks, tidak menangis.." jawab Sungmin sama sekali bohong besar. Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar wajah tertahan penuh derai airmata itu, batin gelapnya kian mengutuk pada bocah berwajah manis tanpa dosa di depannya.

'_Apa-apaan bocah ini? Bermaksud menipuku? Dia pikir aku ini bocah idiot yang akan langsung percaya hanya dengan kata 'tidak' padahal jelas-jelas dia mengeluarkan airmata?' _batinnya dongkol. Hey, derajatnya sebagai penguasa seakan di turunkan disini, ayolah... mana ada pangeran yang dibodoh-bodohi oleh seorang anak kecil. 'Aku tidak menangis _hyung_.' Ucapannya itu seolah ia ingin nenenangkan bocah yang lebih muda darinya, dan Kyuhyun benar-benar dibuat dongkol karena hal itu.

"Tidak menangis huh?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit sarkastis. Ia berjongkok menyamaratakan tingginya dengan Sungmin.

"Lalu itu? Apa...?" jari telunjuknya menuding pipi Sungmin yang basah. Sungmin merengut di tempatnya. Kenapa _hyung_ ini sangat menyebalkan?

"Ish! Pokoknya Minnie tidak menangis!" Kekeuh Sungmin sambil menghapus air matanya. Kesal sekali rasanya mendapati kenyataan bahwa ia begitu cengeng, kalau _hyung_-nya tahu bisa-bisa ia jadi bahan lelucon seharian.

"Tidak menangis eh? Keras kiepala sekali sih, kalau menangispun tak apa kau kan masih bocah." Sungut Kyuhyun tak habis pikir. Tinggi sekali gensi bocah ini.

"Pokoknya Minnie tidak menangis!"

"Kau menangis bocah."

"Tidak!"

"Dasar cengeng."

"YAH! Minnie tidak cengeng!"

"Begitu saja menangis apalagi kalau bukan cengeng?"

"Minnie tidak menangiiiissss!"

"Tapi airmata mu keluar."

"Hueee _Eommaaaaa_!"

Kyuhyun bergegas memundurkan tubuhnya saat jeritan melengking bak suara ultrasonik itu menggema di seluruh ruangan, ia sedikit tersentak karena jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang saat mendapati wajah memerah berderai airmata itu di depannya, bibirnya mengerucut, kedua tangan mungilnya terkepal mengucak sisi kiri dan kanan matanya.

_God, he is... so cute~ _

"Hueeeeee!" Kyuhyun tersentak lagi. Bagai tertampar untuk kembali pada kenyataan pemuda itu segera menghampiri Sungmin meski debar jantungnya tak membaik sama sekali.

"He-hey, sudahlah jangan menangis.." satu tepukan canggung Kyuhyun berikan pada bahu kanan Sungmin. Tangis bocah itu terjeda sejenak, dengan masih memerah mata bulatnya memandang Kyuhyun tanpa makna.

"_Hyung,_ bilang Minnie cengeng.." lirihnya tertahan.

"Padahalkan... Minnie tidak cengeng—hiks." Kyuhyun serasa ingin memutar bola matanya jika tak memikirkan bocah ini akan menangis lebih keras lagi jika melihat itu nantinya.

'_Tidak cengeng tapi meraung. Tsk, dasar bocah.' _

"A-aku hanya bercanda, kau tidak cengeng." Ujar Kyuhyun menenangkan. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya lagi lalu mengerjap.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya polos. Kyuhyun menelan ludah susah payah kemudian mengangguk patah-patah.

"Kalau begitu Minnie mandi dengan _hyung nde_!" Kyuhyun bersumpah ia hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang saat Sungmin menerjang tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba. Tidak, tentu bukan karena berat dan tenaga Sungmin saat memeluknya, Sungmin tidak seberat dan sekuat itu. Hanya saja yang bermasalah itu adalah tentang kesiapan hati Kyuhyun saat bocah manis itu memeluknya, ia bahkan sangsi jantungnya tak akan melompat saat itu juga.

"Y-YA! Apa yang kau lakukan eh?" sembur Kyuhyun beberapa saat setelah dapat menguasai dirinya. Sungmin merengut.

"Mandi~~~~" rengeknya manja. Kyuhyun terperangah di tempatnya.

"Ka-kau—"

"Mandi!"

"Yaish, _arraseo_! Cepat masuk!"

**ooO KyuMin Ooo **

.

Diluar salju mulai turun, berhamburan menerpa segala yang dapat di jangkaunya. Suhu bekunya tak pelak membuat sensasi dingin merayapi tubuh siapapun yang merasakannya, terlebih jika kau tengah tak berbusana dan berada di tempat yang cukup lembab saat ini.

_Panas._.

Hey, tidak tidak. Harusnya saat ini dia benar-benar kedinginan. Bayangkan saja berdiri tanpa sehelai benang pun di bawah guyuran air _shower_ dingin di tengah cuaca beku seperti ini bagaimana bisa dia menyebutkan dirinya kepanasan?

'_Cho Kyuhyun kau sudah gila.' _

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi melirik ke sisi kirinya. Hamburan busa beraroma _strawberry _penuh dimana-mana, berterbangan saat Sungmin meniupnya dengan begitu semangat. Ya, akhirnya merekapun mandi bersama. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mandi di bawah guyuran _shower _dan Sungmin dengan begitu antusiasnya berkata ingin berendam di air hangat rasa _strawberry._

Tak ada satu helai pakaianpun yang melapisi tubuh keduanya. Oh, ayolah yang benar saja.. Kyuhyun tak pernah biasa mandi dengan meninggalkan satu pakaian di tubuhnya, sekalipun itu hanya celana dalam. Sedang Sungmin terlalu polos bahkan untuk memikirkan rasa malunya bertelanjang di depan orang lain, hingga tanpa ragu ia membuka semua pakaiannya. Lagi pula bukankah mereka sama-sama berjenis kelamin lelaki? Apa yang harus Kyuhyun khawatirkan?

'_Diam bodoh.'_ Desis Kyuhyun pada batinnya sendiri. Kyuhyun melirik lagi, disana Sungmin masih asik bergelung dengan busa busa miliknya, bermain dan meniup benda seringan kapas itu hingga tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Kyuhyun membeku di tempatnya, ia bahkan belum melakukan apapun sejak tadi selain berdiri memandang Sungmin di bawah guyuran air _shower_.

Entah apa yang menariknya. Mata, hidung, bibir, kening, pipi, dan surai hitam itu begitu mempesona dalam pandangannya. Seolah kuat menahan Kyuhyun untuk betah berlama-lama menatapnya.

"Eoh? _Hyung_?" Sungmin cukup tersentak kaget saat mendapati Kyuhyun kini telah berada di depannya. Ada rasa aneh saat melihat pemuda itu berdiri dan memandangnya tanpa sehelai benangpun, tapi apa? Entahlah Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Boleh... _hyung_, ikut mandi denganmu?" Sungmin mengernyit bingung saat mendapati gelagat aneh yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan, namun alih-alih bertanya bocah itu malah tersenyum lalu mengangguk mempersilahkan. Ada beberapa liter air yang tumpah saat Kyuhyun ikut menambahkan beban di dalamnya.

Satu tangannya menuntun Sungmin untuk berdiri sejenak sebelum ia terduduk dan membiarkan Sungmin duduk di pangkuannya. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, entah mengapa tubuhnya seakan melemas seketika. _Relax. _

"_Hyung_ mau main dengan Minnie?" Kyuhyun membukan matanya, mendapati Sungmin tengah menatapnya dengan polos.

"Main? Main apa?" tanya nya lembut. Entah kemana perginya Cho Kyuhyun yang di penuhi kecanggungan beberapa menit yang lalu, beberapa kali ia selalu seperti ini.. Sungmin selalu membuat dirinya berubah-ubah tak menentu hingga ia pun tak dapat mengenali dirinya sendiri.

"Main busa, coba _hyung_.. busanya wangi kan?" ucap Sungmin dengan tawa renyah nya, satu tangannya mengulurkan busa-busa itu lalu melumurinya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Sopan sedikit." Kyuhyun mendengus kesal lalu menjewer telinga Sungmin pelan. Sang empunya memekik tak terima.

"_Appo hyung_.." rengut Sungmin sambil mengusap telinganya. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan lalu membenarkan posisi duduk Sungmin di pangkuannya.

"_Hyung_?" sebut Sungmin saat merasakan Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang.

"_Nde_?"

"_Hyung_ kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Biasanya _hyung_ galak pada Minnie.."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Kenapa? Entahlah Kyuhyun pun tak tahu. Dirinya yang begitu di segani dan di puja ini sering tampak seperti manusia konyol saat Sungmin datang dan membuat jantungnya berdebar. Dirinya yang begitu dingin dan sulit di sentuh ini tiba-tiba saja berubah hangat, dengan begitu terbukanya membiarkan Sungmin bermanja-manja di atas pangkuannya.

Tidak mungkin. Mustahil bukan bahwasanya Kyuhyun adalah seorang...

**~OoO –JOY– OoO~ **

.

Air muka pemuda berparas tampan itu mendatar seketika saat ia menemukan sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat konyol di dalam tas ransel Sungmin. Mulanya ia hanya mengernyit heran saat zipper yang ia buka itu menampakkan sesuatu yang cukup 'aneh', dengan rasa peanasaran –yang tidak terlalu besar sebenarnya– Kyuhyun pun akhirnya mengorek satu persatu isi tas Sungmin. Dan... ini sungguh, amat sangat menakjubkan.

Beberapa buah _underwear_ berwarna _soft pink_ dengan motif _strawberry_.

Juga beberapa buah kaos dalam bermotif sama—mungkin pasangannya.

Jangan lupakan beberapa _t-shirt_ berwarna senada dengan motif-motif _bunny_ yang sangat menggemaskan.

Dan... mata Kyuhyun serasa terbakar.

Yang benar saja, Sungmin itu laki-laki bagaimana pun manisnya bocah itu tetap saja dia seorang anak lelaki. Seharusnya Sungmin lebih menyukai warna pakaian ataupun motif-motif yang lebih menunjukkan sifat anak lelakinya saat berumur segini, misalnya robot mungkin, atau bisa saja mobil-mobilan. Bukannya malah menyukai warna-warna menggelikan dengan motif yang begitu feminim seperti ini.

Benar-benar, celana dalam bocah ini saja berwarna _pink_!

Biar ku eja... _P-I-N-K_!

Ya! Merah muda!

'_**Ini baru sedikit pakaian Sungmin yang kusiapakan, sisanya biar nanti kubawakan kerumahmu.' **_

Itu adalah sebaris kalimat yang –menurutnya– saat ini terdengar cukup mengerikan di telinganya, ini baru beberapa kan? Sisanya akan di bawa Ryeowook kerumahnya kan? Itu artinya, akan lebih banyak lagi pakaian-pakaian dalam berwarna feminim yang bergentayangan di sekeliling kamarnya.

'_Yang benar saja?!' _

Kyuhyun bukannya membenci warna cantik yang melambangkan kelembutan itu, hanya saja ini begitu aneh. Ia seperti sedang menyembunyikan seorang gadis daripada menjadi pengasuh anak jika begini.

.

.

"_Hyung, hyung_~" Sungmin mengedip-ngedip tak mengerti, setelah keluar dari kamar mandi Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin duduk dan bermain-main diatas kasurnya selagi pemuda itu kembali kedalam kamar mandi untuk mengenakan pakaiannya. Tapi setelah Kyuhyun keluar dengan pakaian lengkap dan memeriksa tas ranselnya pemuda itu hanya terdiam, tak melakukan apapun dan mengucapkan apapun selain mematung dengan wajah bodohnya disana. Dengan sedikit kerepotan Sungmin melilitkan handuk yang kebesaran itu ditubuhnya ia pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_?" panggil Sungmin lagi. Tak ada sahutan yang terdengar akhirnya membuat Sungmin sedikit menggerutu kesal. Tanpa melupakan cebikan kesal di bibirnya bocah itu segera naik ke pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_!" sentak Sungmin kini benar-benar tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"YA!" Kyuhyun tersentak kaget lalu memundurkan wajahnya dengan refleks, jantungnya hampir saja melompat keluar saat ia mendapati wajah 'berbahaya' itu ada di depannya.

"Ka-kau, apa yang kau lakukan bocah?" Sungmin merengut sebal, lagi-lagi pemuda ini menjadi _hyung_ galak yang menyebalkan.

"Minnie sudah dingin, Minni ingin pakai baju, Minnie juga sudah mengantuk, tapi hyung masih diam saja." Protesnya pelan. Kyuhyun berdehem pelan kemudian memindahkan Sungmin keatas sofa, dengan sedikit enggan Kyuhyun meraih sepasang pakaian dalam dengan warnya –yang menurutnya– menyakitkan dan sepasang piyama yang lagi-lagi berwarna merah muda, tapi setidaknya tak ada motif _strawberry _ataupun _bunny _lagi. Motif kotak-kotak cukup normal dirasanya.

"Kemari.." suruh Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin masih terdiam saat menurunkan tubuhnya dari atas sofa dan berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun. Dengan entengnya bocah manis itu membuka kaitan handuk tebal milik Kyuhyun yang di pakainya lalu melemparkannya sembarang.

Kyuhyun membeku. Jika dilihat dengan seksama pemuda itu terlihat cukup kesulitan menampung saliva yang terus membanjiri mulutnya yang terkatup rapat, hingga ia harus rela meneguk ludah nya lagi dan lagi.

"_Hyung_." Sebut Sungmin seraya menaikan kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Kaus dalamku." Pintanya pelan. Agaknya bocah ini sudah benar-benar mengantuk dan kedinginan. Kyuhyun mengangguk patah-patah, dengan sedikit gemetar tangannya memakaian kaus dalam ke tubuh mungil Sungmin.

'_Dia hanya bocah Cho!' _

"Celana dalamnya?"

"Berisik bocah, tanpa kau suruhpun aku sudah tahu." Bohong besar. Karena padanya nyatanya jika Sungmin tak meminta itu sudah pasti Kyuhyun hanya akan terdiam dengan wajah bodohnya.

"_Hyung_, itu lubangnya salah.." Sungmin mencebik kesal. Agaknya dia sudah benar-benar lelah menghadapi sikap lelet Kyuhyun saat memakaikan baju untuknya. Sang empu yang di koreksi hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya.

"A-aku tahu." Sanggahnya tak mau terlihat bodoh. Kyuhyun salah, ia malah lebih terlihat seperti orang idiot sekarang. Lagi-lagi dengangemetar, tak terlalu kentara memang. Tapi kegugupannya saat itu berbuah fatal saat tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun menyentuh daerah terlarang Sungmin.

"_Hyung_.." Sungmin mengerjap.

"Y-ya?"

"Kenapa hyung pegang 'punya' Minnie?"

Oh, shit!

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**To be continued..**_

**.**

**.**

**Author's note :** Aduh, maaf ya ini sangat telat dan juga sangat pendek. Entah ada apa dengan saya, akhir2 ini setiap lihat laptop bawaannya ngantuk terus. Nggak mau beralasan lagi deh ini memang salah saya. Maaf atas keterlambatannya, maaf kalau ini terlalu pendek, dan maaf juga kalau banyak typo. Modem saya kena internet positif jadi nggak bisa buka ffn ;A; jadi susah buat postingnya -,- yasudah terima kasih sudah membaca, dan terima kasih banyak juga buat yang mau review. Yang pasti kasih semangat aja yak biar saya cepet2 selesaikan chap depan dan ff lainnya.

I Love My Readers...

**Sign, **

**Cungie Cho **

**(Subang 100524) **


End file.
